1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric sounding body that generates a certain sound by vibration of a piezoelectric vibrating plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the likes of an automobile or various kinds of household electrical appliances, a piezoelectric sounding body is sometimes adopted as a sounding body that generates a buzzer sound or the like. The piezoelectric sounding body applies a cyclical voltage signal to a piezoelectric vibrating plate, thereby vibrating the piezoelectric vibrating plate and generating a specific sound (for example, a warning sound, and so on) that attracts the attention of a user, or the like.
In a conventional a piezoelectric sounding body, a case housing the piezoelectric vibrating plate mainly consists of two members of a case body and a lid member, and the piezoelectric vibrating is sandwiched between the case body and the lid member. As a technique for fixing the case body and the lid member, a technique for engaging the case body and the lid member, a technique for bonding the case body and the lid member, and the like are disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: JP H11-52958 A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3861809